mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Kiddo
Kiddo (known as "Kiddo the dragon" on most websites and as "KiddoTheDragon" on YouTube) is a YouTuber. He was an admin on the MarioMario54321 Wiki from November 2012 to July 2019. He used to be a SM64 Machinimist, but now, he just records playthroughs. Kiddo's a very friendly person, although you'd better not get on his bad side. It's hard to make him angry, though. On the 26th of Fabruary 2013, Kiddo has officially stated on his youtube channel he decided to quit making SM64 machinimas. The message was as follows: "This might be sudden, but I decided to quit making SM64 videos. I'm very sorry, but I don't think it's that fun to do anymore. Besides, the SM64 community is getting pretty childish lately. So... Now what? Well, I'm going to focus more on playthroughs, I guess." Kiddo's currently focusing on drawing and making his own game. Age: 19 Current projects: *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest playthrough (With commentary) *Pokémon Stadium 2 Quick Battles *Donkey Kong Land III (GBC version) Planned projects: *The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past playthrough (Possibly with commentary) *Donkey Kong Country 3 (GBA remake) (With commentary) *Donkey Kong Country (Original SNES version) *Donkey Kong 64 (Maybe) (Without commentary) Favourite word: *Sauce. Likes: *Draco (Best friend) *Rico (Another best friend) *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Bowser *King K. Rool *Mega Man *Proto Man *Schm2000 *Dragons *Poking *Bentenyson1 *Samus *Reptiles *King K. Rool *VVVVVV *Redmond *Epic Meal Time *Mega Evolutions (Excluding Fairy type ones.) Dislikes: *Gawyn (Biggest enemy) *Charok (Oddik) (Doppelgänger created by Shadoo.) *Shadoo (From Super Paper Mario.) *Bees *1nosynetneb *Dnomder (No appearance yet.) *Bronies (Save for a few exceptions.) *Swearing *Most Gen 6 Pokémon (Kiddo has stated that, because there aren't many new Pokémon, there isn't much to like for him.) *Fairy type The doppelgängers in Kiddo's videos (refered to as clones in Kiddo's videos) are non-canon to the dopples in MarioMario54321's videos. They're similar in that they have reversed names and opposite colours, although Shadoo is their creator. His color code: 8107EC20 0000 8107EC22 0000 8107EC24 0000 8107EC26 0000 8107EC28 0000 8107EC2A 0000 8107EC2C 0000 8107EC2E 0000 8107EC38 CACA 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C CACA 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 FFFF 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 FFFF 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 7F7F 8107EC52 7F00 8107EC54 7F7F 8107EC56 7F00 8107EC58 FFFF 8107EC5A FF00 8107EC5C FFFF 8107EC5E FF00 8107EC68 390E 8107EC6A 0700 8107EC6C 390E 8107EC6E 0700 8107EC70 721C 8107EC72 0E00 8107EC74 721C 8107EC76 0E00 8107EC80 0000 8107EC82 9F00 8107EC84 0000 8107EC86 9F00 8107EC88 0000 8107EC8A FF00 8107EC8C 0000 8107EC8E FF00 8107EC98 3903 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 3903 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 7306 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 7306 8107ECA6 0000 Appearances in games Kiddo plays a side role, though off-screen, in a Super Mario Bros. X game, which Kiddo's making. The game stars Kiddo's friend Draco the dragon, who needs to save Rico from Bowser (who kidnapped Rico because he wanted to become friends with Rico, but Rico's scared of him). Kiddo has the role of assisting Draco through message boxes. Kiddo's planned to have a personal appearance in-game, although it's probably just a few appearances. Appearances in Machinimas Schm2000's videos: *The War of YouTube Upcoming appearances: *Mario In Black (By IJosh64). Trivia *Kiddo used to have a wiki about his original characters, but he decided to close it because he no longer needed it. He's planning to make a new one, which will probably be about his own projects. *Kiddo used to like Lucario, but doesn't anymore because Lucario's too overrated. This is why his username on a few websites is still 'Lucariokiddo'. *Kiddo is a fan of Pokémon. His first Pokémon game was Pokémon Crystal, a Generation II Pokémon game. Mario's still his biggest favourite, though. **Kiddo's favourite Pokémon is Totodile. *Kiddo is not a VERY big fan of MarioMario54321. However he does care about him and sometimes watches his videos in his free time. Gallery Sm64 lucariokiddo.png|Kiddo's colour code back then. kiddo_by_dracozek-d57jvq7.png|A cartoon styled drawing of Kiddo by his best friend Dracozek. This actually became Kiddo's main look. kiddo posing bipedally.png|Kiddo posing bipedally, with a night skyline in the background. Detailed Kiddo bg.png|The current look of Kiddo's main OC, Kiddo the dragon. Totodile kiddo by dracozek-d67dxov.png|Kiddo as a Totodile. kiddo's halloween costume.png|Kiddo dressed as a vampire, for Halloween 2013. Category:Wiki People Links Category:This Wiki Category:YouTubers Category:Heroes Category:Kiddo Category:Into the Fourth Dimension Category:Rise of YouTube Heroes Category:Pages nominated for an award Category:Retired SM64 Machinimists Category:Best users on this wiki